Luck of the Draw and a Thanks to the Draft
by Harrison Al Nicholson
Summary: Seth Rollins and Bayley are together, and Sasha Banks can't stand it. However, as Sasha comes to terms with her feelings and the WWE Draft gives her an opening, will she jump at the chance, or will her friendship hold her back.
1. Chapter 1

It was the RAW after Wrestlemania 35, and Sasha thought she was about to become sick. That wasn't a very kind thought in her head, and as much as she wished she could get it out and never think it again, sitting at a table in catering, watching, no, glaring at Seth Rollins and Bayley really did make her sick. The way they sat there, in each other's arms. God, gag me with a fucking spoon Sasha thought.

Sasha loved Bayley. They had been friends forever. They had been through so much together, and were the Boss N' Hug Connection. First ever Woman's Tag Team champs. But between them winning and losing the titles, Seth and Bayley had gotten together, and that fucking burned Sasha up. She couldn't figure it out way, and tried not to show it around the 'happy couple', but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up.

So, here Sasha sat. At the lonely end of a table, watching her best friend and Seth explore each other's mouths. Sasha didn't even want to think about what they did after the show. If they were willing to do this much in public, well then she never wanted to walk in on that shit.

Sasha couldn't explain why she was so upset. She didn't think she had any feelings for Seth. He was handsome, funny, and they had a lot of things in common. The internet sure did ship them. But for whatever reason, Sasha never really did she him that way. Or did she?

Sasha averted her eyes when they broke apart, turning their attention back to Sasha. "Sorry, Sash," Bayley started, "its just ever since NXT I've had a major crush on Seth, and now..."

"She can't get enough of me," Seth finished. Seth and Bayley shared a laugh, Sasha faking a chuckle to join them.

"Oh, I bet." Sasha muttered.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Nothing," Sasha started, putting her fakest smile on, "I'm just really happy for you too."

"Awww, thanks Sash, that means so much," Bayley reached across the table, pulling Sasha into a hug. Sasha could smell Rollins on her. His smell was something to enjoy. It captivated her. "Uh, Sash, you can let go." Sasha heard Bayley's voice and snapped out of it, noticing she might have enjoyed that a little too much.

"Well, I've got an upcoming segment, I'll see you both in a bit."

"I'll walk you to the curtain," Bayley jolted up, waving to Sasha as they walked off.

Sasha huffed. Alright, she could no longer ignore it. She did like Rollins. Just an innocent crush though, nothing more. She had it since NXT. Ever since seeing him in the crowd at her Takeover match. She felt a connection. She still loved Bayley, but she couldn't help but feel she was selling a lot of bullshit.

"What was that?" Sasha turned and saw Finn joining her at the table.

"What was what? The hug with Bayley?"

"No, that stuff with Rollins. You jealous or something?"

Sasha was taken aback. "What gives you that idea?"

Finn smirked and lightly laughed to himself. "You got to be kidding me, really? That glare. If you ever gave me that glare I'd move to SmackDown."

Sasha closed up a bit. Maybe she was showing everyone else her true feelings when she herself wasn't even sure. "Was it that noticeable."

"I don't think you could've made it more noticeable."

"Fuck! Finn, I don't know what to do. Only know do I feel this need to be with Seth. To taste him, to feel him, to..."

"Please," Finn put his hand up, motioning for Sasha to stop. "No more, ever, I swear, please."

"Sorry, got a little carried away there."

"I would think so."

...

That night Sasha couldn't sleep. The thought of Rollins. All the moments they shared where she could have spoke up. Said anything to get him to be hers, but she never did. She decided to go for a walk.

She swung her legs over the bed, peering at the clock. 2:00 AM. Alone in her room where she no longer wanted to be. She didn't care the time. She threw some clothes on and burst out the door.

At first she only walked throughout the hallways of the hotel, but that wasn't cutting it. She went to the lobby, which would maybe lead to her walking outside. She didn't care. The thoughts in her head needed to be gone.

She entered the lobby, looking down at the floor thinking how she could be with Seth if only...

Thud.

She walked right into someone. "Sorry, sor..."

Seth Rollins.

"Banks? What the hell? It's 2 in the morning, you should be getting your beauty sleep, not like you need it."

God did Sasha blush. "Seth, what about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just going for a jog. Couldn't sleep. Been thinking about the draft. Wondering about what superstars might come over and challenge for my newly won Universal title."

"Congrats by the way, I don't think I ever really got to say that to you."

"It's been nearly two days, Banks, got to step up your game."

Sasha looked off, muttering. "Well, you've kind of have had your tongue tied, so..."

Seth laughed and shook his head. "Sorry about that, by the way. Stealing you best friend all the time."

"You have no idea."

Seth and Sasha paused. Staring at each other. Sasha imagines leaning up and just kissing him, right there. Staring into his brown eyes, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing against his...

"Sasha? Sasha?"

Sasha snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"Let me walk you to your room. You should get some rest."

"What about my walk?" Sasha protested.

"It's not the safest place at night," Seth said.

Sasha chuckled. "You sound so cliche'."

"Too 1950's for ya?" Seth jokingly asked as they stepped into the elevator.

Sasha began to laugh, nodding her head.

"I say," Seth began, in a poor 50's accent. "The city at this time is no place for a foxy dame like yourself."

Sasha burst out laughing, Seth joining her.

The elevator doors opened, and they tried to keep their laughter quiet, everyone most likely asleep. When they got to her door, she unlocked it, opening it before turning to Seth. "Thanks, Seth."

"Anytime, Banks." He smiled at her. He pulled Sasha into a tight hug, kissing her softly on the cheek. They broke apart, Sasha staring into Seth's eyes.

"Night, Rollins." Seth smiled, staring back. Sasha felt the blood stop in her body as Seth moved closer. She didn't know if she should stop him or not. His lips looked so...

"Uh," he caught himself. Awkwardly smiling and waving he said goodnight one last time before he took of down the hallway. Sasha let a deep breath out as she closed the door.

"Fuck."

...

The following week things did not get any better. It was getting harder for Sasha to take in and hide the burning feeling inside from Bayley and Seth's constant PDA. She hoped and hoped she'd get drafted to SmackDown. Far away from the romance growing. The romance she wished she had.

She sat down to eat before the show, but quickly changed her mind when she noticed a familiar duo sitting in each other's laps. Tears formed in Sasha's eyes. She quickly left, running into the hallway all the way to the woman's locker room.

There she was comforted by the fellow women, but didn't tell them exactly why she was upset. Please, SmackDown, was all she could think.

...

Sasha stood with the group in the hallway outside the ramp entrance and where the producers and directors sat. Triple H stood, looking over the group. "Listen up, the show starts in 2 hours, and we've finalized the draft picks. Some of you we already talked to, others we recently switched up. Reigns to SmackDown, Orton to RAW. Andrade to RAW. Lashley to SmackDown. Ziggler to SmackDown. Asuka to RAW. Corbin to SmackDown. Styles to RAW. Alexa to SmackDown."

Sasha hoped. All she wanted was to go to SmackDown. She couldn't take watching the torture.

"Lastly," Triple H started, "Bayley to SmackDown."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth Rollins is the new Universal Champion! Seth burst through the curtain. He was on top of the fucking world. He pulled Hunter into a big hug. Shook Brock's hand. Hug his Shield Brothers. Hugged Vince. Pulled Bayley into a deep kiss. Well, shit, Seth thought, looks like we'll have to go public.

Seth and Bayley started dating low key a few weeks before FastLane. Something just clicked between the two and they couldn't keep off each other. They always had fun together, but something about her seemed different. She seemed more tough, more head strong, more in control. Probably because she was hanging around with the Boss more.

Seth didn't mean to go public, he just lost control in the moment. It probably came to a shock for everyone. He had played even between the Boss n' Hug Connection for so long, and here he was, nearly choosing a side.

The next day, before RAW Seth and Bayley felt free. A weight lifted off their shoulders, but something felt different. Sure, change would come with going public, but Seth couldn't describe it. He was Universal champion, top of the show, face of RAW, and a great girl by his side, yet it all seemed for not. Something was missing.

The end of the show came within a flash. He had gotten a huge pop, but he couldn't help but think about an encounter with Sasha. Something seemed off with her. He wondered if it was the same feeling he had. He didn't want to bring it up with her, but it got him thinking.

...

That night Seth couldn't sleep. He laid next to Bayley, watching her breath in and out. Usually it would be relaxing, but for whatever reason, he could relax. Something was eating him up. He had to get out, he had to run.

Seth ran. Ran for blocks. He ran so much hours had passed and yet it felt as if time had never moved on. It was scary. Seth felt like a black hole, taking and taking and never being satisfied. Seth figured he'd better go back to the hotel. He'd had enough of mindless running that just caused him to feel more empty.

...

Seth walked into the hotel, looking around for a familiar face to get the weight off his chest.

Thud.

He walked right into someone. "Sorry, sor..." the voice started.

Sasha Banks.

"Banks? What the hell? It's 2 in the morning, you should be getting your beauty sleep, not like you need it," where the fuck was that coming from, Seth thought. Cheesy much? And why was he using it on Banks? He had Bayley after all.

"Seth, what about you?" Sasha asked, her big gorgeous eyes burning into Seth's soul. He had to admit, it felt pretty damn good.

"Me? Oh, I'm just going for a jog. Couldn't sleep. Been thinking about the draft. Wondering about what superstars might come over and challenge for my newly won Universal title," Seth wanted to cringe. This was some of the worst bullshitting he'd ever done in his life. He was acting like he was still in character. Seth Rollins. The dick in and out of the ring.

"Congrats by the way, I don't think I ever really got to say that to you," Sasha softly spoke. Her voice was music to his ears.

"It's been nearly two days, Banks, got to step up your game," he teased her.

Sasha looked off, muttering. "Well, you've kind of have had your tongue tied, so..."

Seth laughed and shook his head. "Sorry about that, by the way. Stealing you best friend all the time." He hoped her response would lead him to a clue. He didn't mean to make out with Bayley in front of her 24/7. He actually like hanging out with Banks. A lot.

"You have no idea."

Seth and Sasha paused. Staring at each other. Seth noticed then and there her outfit. She really was going for a jog. Skin tight leggings. Fuck. Low hanging tank top. Fuck. Jacket zipped up just below her...fuck. Not to mention her messy hair thrown into a baseball cap worn backwards. Holy fucking shit.

Wait, what was he doing. Bayley...Bayley...Bayley...

"Sasha? Sasha?"

Sasha snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"Let me walk you to your room. You should get some rest." He has to put an end to this, whatever it was.

"What about my walk?" Sasha protested. Why did she have to. He didn't want to fight this. He needed to get away from her, and quick. Bayley, he thought.

"It's not the safest place at night," Seth said.

Sasha chuckled. "You sound so cliche'."

"Too 1950's for ya?" Seth jokingly asked as they stepped into the elevator.

Sasha began to laugh, nodding her head.

"I say," Seth began, in a poor 50's accent. "The city at this time is no place for a foxy dame like yourself."

Sasha burst out laughing, Seth joining her. Her laugh could cure depression. It was the most incredible thing to listen to. He wish he had it recorded. Wait? What, he thought.

The elevator doors opened, and they tried to keep their laughter quiet, everyone most likely asleep. When they got to her door, she unlocked it, opening it before turning to Seth. "Thanks, Seth."

"Anytime, Banks." He smiled at her. He pulled Sasha into a tight hug, kissing her softly on the cheek. What the hell was he doing? He already pushed this far enough, yet something about feeling her against him was... They broke apart, Sasha staring into Seth's eyes, Seth staring back. Don't let this moment end, he hoped.

"Night, Rollins." Seth smiled. Seth's eyes moved to Sasha's lips. He couldn't help but think how delicious they looked. He wondered what they tasted like. He wondered what they felt like against his. What would she do if he kissed her. Would she pull him into her room. Would they...

"Uh," he caught himself. Awkwardly smiling and waving he said goodnight one last time before he took of down the hallway. Seth let a deep breath out as he walked off down the hallway.

...

Seth stood as Bayley's name was called to be drafted to SmackDown. He was in shock. They had only been together for a little while and she was going to SmackDown.

Seth's and Bayley's eyes met. She motioned for him to follow her into the hall.

"Listen, Seth."

"Before you say anything Bayley, just know I care deeply about you."

Bayley lightly laughed. "Seth, I really want to make this work."

Seth was slightly taken aback. Did he want her to end it?

"We can call each other all the time. The shows won't be too far away from each other. Not to mention PPVs."

Seth nodded and pulled Bayley into a hug. He was at a loss for words, and Seth couldn't figure out if that was a good for bad thing.

...

Sasha was in shock. She didn't want them to be apart, she just didn't want to be around it anymore. Now she and Seth would be on the show together. She was a little worried. As much as Sasha loved what had happened the week before, this time Seth wouldn't have Bayley to go back to in his hotel room. Sasha couldn't tell if she liked that or not.

Who was she kidding! She wasn't a cheater! Never in a million years. Especially to her best friends boyfriend. No. Never.

...

Bayley said her goodbyes to Sasha and Seth as she quickly drove off to make the SmackDown show the next night.

"She'll do great. SmackDown could really use her," Seth spoke as they watched the taillights vanish into the darkness.

"Yeah, I know. She's got a great talent. I'll miss her."

Seth put his arm around her, pulling her close. "We all will."

Sasha looked up and Seth, resting her head on his shoulder. Seth looked at her, smiling widely. He felt complete.

...

Sasha tossed and turned. She couldn't get Seth out of her head. Whatever was going on, she couldn't have been the only one feeling it. She wasn't sure if she'd bring in up, the chance or ruining it stung her. As long as they didn't do anything, right?

Sasha got out of bed, throwing on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt before heading out, not for any jog or walk, but in the hope Seth Rollins might be slightly restless too.

...

Seth couldn't sleep. He felt he should be guilty. Here he was alone, no Bayley, and he was instead thinking about Sasha. How fireworks strike him everything he touches her. How he feels when he's with her.

It's just a crush. Why throw away an established thing with Bayley for a short fling with Sasha. He didn't even know if she felt the same way. Maybe she was just awkward around the couple. He would be.

Hen needed to clear his mind. Maybe a run. Those always seem to do the trick. Maybe he'd run into the Boss. No, he better not.

...

"Fancy meeting you here," go figure, Seth thought as he approached Bayley in the main hallway.

"Come here often, Rollins?" Sasha giggled at him.

"You know," Seth began as he reached Sasha, crossing his arms, "I'm starting to think you might be stalking me."

"Me? Please, Rollins, you wish," Sasha joked.

"Why, am I out of your league?" Seth was pushing the envelope, just seeing where the fun could lead, or at least that's what he told himself.

"I'm the Boss," Sasha taunted.

"And I'm the Man, the Beast Slayer, the Universal Champ!"

Sasha chuckled as he walked up to Seth. "Put it on the line, Champ!"

Seth responded with his signature snicker. "One day, Banks, I'll take you to Iowa, we can step in my ring, and I'll put my title on the line, how about that."

"Fine by me." Sasha laughed. They stood there, looking at each other, getting lost in the moment. Seth checked his watch.

"I know it's almost 1 in the morning, but it seems we are a couple of early birds anyway. You want to go get some food or something?"

"Eat at 1 in the morning?"

"Why, aren't you hungry?"

"I guess." She wasn't.

...

Although Sasha wasn't hungry, the smell of burgers from the back forced her to order one for herself. Seth laughed as she took in the burger fragrance.

"What's so funny?" Sasha asked Seth as he tried to cover up his laughter.

"Oh, nothing," Seth smiled at her. "Thanks for coming out here by the way."

"Oh, are you suppose to say no when the Universal Champion asks you to have burgers at 1 in the morning," Sasha asked Seth sarcastically as the grin grew on her face.

"You know, I'm not really sure, it's never happened to me before. You might be the first."

"I'm honored," Seth and Sasha began to chuckle as the waitress arrived and placed their food down.

Sasha stared at her huge burger as Seth took a bite of his. "Thats a pretty good burger if I say so myself."

Sasha joined him in taking a bite, nodding in agreement. "Nothing like an early morning burger."

"You know," Seth started, swallowing his bite, "Triple H is probably going to kill me for this."

"Don't worry, Crossfit Jesus, you can sweat this 1 AM burger off," she remarked. Seth chuckled as he took a sip of his soda and began eating his fries.

The thought of Bayley suddenly jumped into Sasha's mind. She didn't feel right. She loved being with Seth. Every minute just felt like the best minute of her life until the next, but Bayley was still his girlfriend, and whatever this was, it was too close to the line Sasha drew.

"Seth...I"

Seth looked up at her. He could see something was off. "What's wrong?"

"I, can't be here."

"Why? Is something wrong with the food?"

"No, no, the food is fine, it's just, I can't be here with you."

Hurt filled Seth's eyes, and Sasha could feel it. It stung her as much as it stung him. "Why?"

"Bayley, Seth, you're with Bayley."

Seth shook his head and looked at Sasha. "Don't give me that bullshit, Sasha." Sasha was surprised by Seth. She didn't expect that out of him. "You really think there's something wrong with us getting something to eat?"

"What about what happened last week, right outside my door?" Sasha sat up in her chair.

"Oh, please Sasha. If you didn't want to hang out with me, why'd you agree to?"

"It's not that I..."

"I took you to get something to eat, it's not like I planned to fuck you in the bathroom here or something."

"I didn't say that."

"What did you say then, Sasha? We can't be friends anymore because of Bayley?"

Sasha shook her head. She was confused, he emotions beating her up inside. Seth reached across the table, taking his hands in hers. "Sasha, please don't worry about Bayley. I know your her best friend, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, or you." Seth rubbed his thumb on the top of Sasha's hand, the soothing feeling climbing up her arm. "Now let's get out of here."

Sasha nodded as Seth threw down some money to play for the meal. He held the door open for her, walking up the car and getting in.

"Let's see," Seth said, checking his watch, "it's only 2:30, what do you say we go for a drive?"

"Only if it's somewhere nice."

"The place I have in mind, it's breathtaking."

...

Seth tried to focus on the road, but his thoughts were on Sasha. He tried to calm her down at the burger place. He wasn't ready to lose her, but he knew he really needed to figure out what was going on.

Sasha stared out by window. Seth had a grasp on her. Both deep within her heart, and on the outside. She knew she couldn't push him away. He'd always come right back. She needed to figure out what was going on. Did she want to tell him how she felt? Were her feelings deep and true.

Suddenly the car stopped. Before she knew it, Seth was outside her door, opening it for her. She took his hand that he extended as he walked her away from the car. Sasha had been so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even realize he'd taken her to some mountain side. Sasha could she the roads curve, twist and turn down below. The trees reaching high, the mountain tops around reaching higher.

"Holy shit, Seth," she spoke, "its beautiful, the views amazing."

"You have no idea," Seth spoke as he looked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Seth took Sasha back to the hotel and dropped her off at her room, the walk back to his was filled with conflicting thoughts. Sasha was great, but Bayley was his girlfriend. For so long they played back and forth on who he liked more between the two. Sure, he was with Bayley, but he still wasn't sure.

He was both nervous and excited to see Bayley on SmackDown. It was both a blessing and a curse. It gave her a chance to shine, but it left him with Sasha. He had nearly kissed her the other night, he needed to better control himself. Sasha was beautiful, she was incredible, she was a great wrestler, and she sure got his heart pumping. Wait? No, Seth thought, stop that.

He entered his room and laid on his bed. It was cold, and empty. He'd give anything for Sash...Bayley to join him. Seth shook his head. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Sasha? That was easy. She was everything and more.

But Bayley. That's right, Seth was with Bayley. He'd never hurt her like that. Ever. He'd hate himself. For now, he was confused, but was still with Bayley, and that's the way it'd stay.

...

Sasha laid awake in her bed, Seth on her mind. She'd give anything to still be with Seth right at that moment, but she'd never do that to Bayley. Bayley had been there through everything. She might as well have been her sister, she couldn't hurt her like that. As much as Seth burned her to the core, as much as he made her lust for more, it was something that could never be, and she had to understand that.

Sasha closed her eyes, understanding Seth was a friend, nothing more, although she wished.

...

The next night as the RAW show performed a live event, Seth began to watch SmackDown in his locker room, waiting for Bayley to make her debut.

Seth was putting his gear on, preparing himself for a match with AJ Styles and Randy Orton in a triple threat when a knock came at his door. He walked over and opened it, Sasha Banks standing there.

"Hey, Sasha, what's up?" Seth smiled widely as Sasha stood there in her ring gear. Seth swallowed hard. There was something about seeing her like this that lite a fire within him. It was very convent he was wearing his "Burn it Down!" T-shirt and fire tights.

Sasha peaked into his locker room. "You watching SmackDown?"

Seth nodded and Sasha smiled at him. "Bayley debut yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet. You want to come in and watch? I've got about twenty minutes until my match."

"Sure, if you don't mind." Sasha wasn't in control of her own actions. Everything he her brain told her this was a bad idea. Anything could happen, what about Bayley? But she couldn't stop herself.

"Of course I don't mind. You're the Boss after all," Seth stepped to the side, allowing Sasha to walk through. He was hoping she wouldn't catch him, but he had to quickly check her out. God, was she fine, Seth thought.

Sasha sat down on the couch Seth had placed in front of the TV. He sat beside her, both watching closely.

"Seth, I just wanted to say I had a really great time last night."

"Yeah, me too. We should did it again. You already know how great I am at not falling asleep."

Sasha chuckled. "Universal Champion, you got a lot on your mind."

"Yeah, like you coming for my title."

They both shared a laugh. Seth started deeply at Sasha, moving closer to her in the couch.

"You know, Rollins, I could take that belt off you anytime, you just name the place," Sasha spoke softly, leaning closer to him.

Seth crept closer until their bodies touched, Seth's throat burning. He wondered which belt Sasha would take off.

"Anytime Banks you wanna try, I'll be ready." Their faces were inches apart until the sound of Bayley's theme music on the screen causes them to jump back. "Oh look, there she is," Seth awkwardly spoke, wiping his forehead and clearing his throat.

"Yeah, there's our girl," Sasha replied, her face burning red. "She really looks good on SmackDown, suits her well."

"Yep." Seth looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, I better head off for my match."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah." Seth got up, grabbing his title and heading towards the door. "Listen Banks, feel free to stay here, I'll be back after."

Sasha got up, crossing her arms but staying by the couch, not wanting to get to close to Seth. "No, I think I might go to catering, watch you match on a monitor or something."

"Oh, yeah, that works too. Well, see ya."

Seth quickly opened the door, walking through it and shutting it behind him, grasping his title and breathing heavily. Holy shit that was close, he thought. He took a deep breath. AJ and Randy sure would think something weird if he went to their match red in the face and god knows what else.

He needed to figure out this Sasha business before someone ended up getting hurt.

...

Sasha stood in Seth's locker room. What was she thinking going in there? What did she expect to happen? Just sit in there and watch SmackDown? Please. She went in there looking for trouble, and she wish she didn't. The idea of Seth lit fireworks in her stomach. The idea of what they could've done in his locker room both warmed her body up, but put a sour taste in her mouth.

She said she was moving on, and yet here she was, practically daring her and Seth to do something.

She left his locker room, heading to catering to find something to cool herself down as well as watch Seth's match.

She grabbed some water and took seat, gazing as Rollins, Orton, and Styles battled it out. Her eyes followed Seth all around the ring. She couldn't help watch him closely. His tight body, his thick muscles, the effortless way he moved. She had to take another cold drink. That was her best friends boyfriend. She had to get over this. She had to get over Seth.

Enough of the silly games, no more late night adventures. She could and had to be into his friend. Nothing more.

"You're watching closely." Sasha nearly jumped as Finn Bálor spoke behind her before taking a seat at the table. "Big Randy Orton fan?"

"Shut up, Finn," Sasha groaned.

"What do you mean, I'm a fan too. I can't wait to get in the ring one on one with him."

"You're just here to tease me."

Finn sat back in his chair, resting his hands on the table. "What's the matter? Still thinking about the Beast Slayer?"

"I know I shouldn't, but we just have this connection," Sasha sighed.

"I'm sure you do, but he also has a connection with Bayley too. I hate to tell you, Sasha, but I think the chance for you and Seth passed."

Sasha felt tears growing in her eyes, wiping them away as she saw on the screen the triple threat continue. "I know, Finn, I just wish I knew it sooner."

Finn moved his chair next to Sasha, pulling her into a hug. Sasha rested her head in his shoulder, softly crying.

"It'll be fine, Sasha. You don't have to cry, this match isn't that bad." Sasha giggled which brought a smile to Finn's face. "That's more like it." Finn looked down at Sasha who was smiling back. "Now what do you say, Sasha, you wanna get out of here?"

Sasha thought for a second. "Absolutely."

As Seth Rollins walked back through the curtain, laughing and joking with Styles and Orton after the match, his eyes couldn't help but catch Sasha Banks and Finn Bálor walking off, hand in hand. Fuck.

...

Bayley walked through the SmackDown curtain to a round of applause. "Great show, Bayley, welcome to SmackDown," one spoke.

Bayley walked through the hallway. She was glad to be featured so highly on SmackDown, but she missed Sasha. She missed Seth.

"Great effort out there, Bayley. Nice to see you finally get some TV time."

Bayley turned to the familiar voice of Cesaro, her old gym buddy.

"Thanks Cesaro, it means a lot from you."

"Well, I know it isn't RAW, but that means less talking and more wrestling."

Bayley laughed but playfully shoved Cesaro. "That's my first home you're talking about."

Cesaro sold the push as if it were stronger. "You don't know you're own strength. Something tells me you've been hitting the gym without me."

"Yeah, I would go a lot with Seth before RAW."

"Rollins? You still with him?"

Bayley was hesitant to answer. They seemed to be on good terms when she left, but the last few weeks he had seemed different. "Why," Bayley started, "would you be jealous?"

"Why do you ask, would you want me to be?"

Bayley didn't know how to answer as her face blushed.

"Tomorrow morning," Cesaro started, taking Bayley's hand and lightly kissing it, "I'll be outside your hotel door bright and early to take you to the gym. You don't answer, I'll use my super strength to break it down."

Bayley laughed as Cesaro walked off. She realized it would be nearly a whole new life here without Seth, and that scared her, it scared her greatly. She smiled as she watched Cesaro walk off.

...

"Where's Sasha going?" Seth asked Becky.

"Beats me, I saw her walking off with Finn."

"Why Finn?" Seth spoke, anger filling his voice.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Maybe I don't trust Finn," Seth said, scanning the hallways for the purple hair he loved to see.

"You don't trust Finn? You sound jealous, Seth. Obsessively jealous," Becky spoke.

Seth turned to Becky. "I'm not, alright. I'm just a little concerned. I don't want her doing something she might regret."

"It's not your job to look after her. Why don't you give your actual girlfriend a call."

Seth glared at Becky. "Maybe I will, but you should really learn to mind your own business."

"Take your own advice, Champ."

"Take your own advice, Champ," Seth mocked her as he stormed off, bursting into his locker room and setting his title down on the couch. He grabbed his cell phone from his bag and dialed a number.

"This is Sasha, I cant get to the phone right now..."

Set quickly hung up. Why had he called Sasha? He had meant to call Bayley. This time he slowly dialed.

"Hello," Bayley spoke. "Seth?"

"Yeah, it's me. How was tonight? I saw a little bit but had a match."

"It was good."

"Yeah? That's good." Seth paused and waited for Bayley to respond but she didn't. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"What...what are you doing?"

"Just getting ready to leave. How was your match?"

"Good...good. Triple threat with Orton and Styles. Really fun."

"That's good."

"Yeah. How was the crowd there? They go crazy?"

"Yeah."

Seth rubbed his temple. There was so much he wanted to say, but couldn't get the word out.

"Bayley...I..."

Bayley paused.

"I miss you, Bayley."

"Yeah, miss you too, Seth."

"You got any plans tomorrow?"

"I'm going to the gym with Cesaro."

Seth sat down on the couch, looking at his title while he held the phone tightly to his ear. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Yep, just like old times."

"Well..."

"Well..."

"I'll let you go, Bayley, I'm sure you wanna get out of there. Talk to you soon?"

"Yeah..."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Seth hung up the phone, tossing in his hand before throwing it towards his bag. What was the matter with him?

...

Finn and Sasha sat quietly in the car, eating ice cream as they stared off into the dark.

"How's yours?" Finn asked as he took another bite.

"It's good, and yours?"

"You know, you think they'd give me a little more since I'm famous."

"I wouldn't call you famous," Sasha jokes.

"What? I'm the first ever Universal Champion."

"Yeah, for like a day," Sasha laughed, "not to mention most people forget about that."

"Alright, well now you've hurt my feelings." Sasha chuckled as she took another bite.

"Sorry, Finn, Don't take it personally, I'm sure you'll get over it quicker that your title reign."

Finn laughed, "You see," he started, "You usually don't apologize with another insult."

"I'm the Boss," Sasha began, "I don't things my way."

"You should really try things other people's way."

"What? Like your way?" Finn nodded. "What's your way then?" Sasha asked.

Without hesitation, Finn leaned over, kissing Sasha.

...

Seth sat in his hotel room, staring off at a black TV screen. He picked up the phone in his room and the front desk picked up.

"Yes, Mr. Rollins."

"Yeah, I'm just wondering if Sasha Banks checked in yet?"

"Ok, no sir, she did not."

Seth huffed. "And what about Finn Bálor?"

"No, sir, he did not either."

"Alright, Thanks." Seth slammed the phone down, quickly jumping out of his bed and walking over to the window in his room.

"Where the fuck are you, Banks?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bayley woke up with a jolt. She wasn't quite sure what was going on. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Cesaro. He was banging on her door. She over slept. "Bayley! You better be getting ready. I already told you I'd bust this door down," Cesaro spoke from the other side.

"Just a minute," Bayley said as she quickly climbed from under the blankets, looking through he suitcase as quickly as she could.

"Could you hurry up," Cesaro started, "I'm starting to get some weird looks out here." Bayley laughed to herself as she put her hair up in her normal side ponytail, throwing in some sweatpants and a "The Bar" T-shirt before opening the door. Cesaro, at first looking down the hall, turned to see Bayley rocking some of his merch. "I see you have good taste."

"I have to represent so hopefully you want push me as hard." Bayley closed the door behind her as they began walking down the hall.

"Are you kidding? I'll have to push you even harder, you can't slack in my gear?"

"Fine. But be careful what you ask for. Now you have to buy me breakfast afterwards," Bayley spoke, playfully nudging Cesaro.

"It goes without saying."

Bayley smiled widely. She at first had worried about coming to SmackDown. She was worried she'd feel an emptiness, leaving Seth and Sasha begins, but it hadn't even been a full day and Cesaro was already making her feel better than ever.

"Race you to the lobby."

"Cesaro, we can't run in..." and with that Cesaro took off towards the stairs. Bayley smirked and shook her head, sprinting after him.

She hurried down the stairs, peering ahead to see Cesaro's long legs practically leaping down the stairs. He reached the lobby floor, Bayley a set of stairs behind but gaining.

Bayley burst through the door after him, but she stopped in her tracks and burst out laughing when she watched Cesaro nearly run an old woman over.

"Sorry ma'am, I just heard they were serving breakfast." Cesaro turned to Bayley and shrugged.

"It's alright, young man. Be careful now." The woman spoke as she walked off.

"So what, you set the Bar at running over old women?" Bayley asked in between laughter as she walked next to Cesaro, hiding her red face into his shoulder.

"Hey, you're just lucky she came but because I had you beat," Cesaro said, wrapping his arm around Bayley's shoulder, guiding her to the front door. "Now let's get to the gym and put you to the test."

...

Seth barely slept a wink. He constantly thought about calling Sasha but kept deciding against it. Finally the sun began to shine through his curtains, pulling himself out of bed he opened them. He rubbed his eyes, grabbing his phone once more.

He dialed Sasha's number. No answer. "You got to be fucking kidding me," he said to himself. Seth shook his head. Walking into the bathroom he washed his face, placing his phone right next to the sink on the off chance Sasha would call.

Why the hell did she run off with Finn anyway? Didn't she feel their connection? Being around her turned him red, and after everything they'd done, every close call, she just runs off with Finn? He'd always respected Finn, but Seth was really boiling and he couldn't shake it.

Bayley? Seth thoughts quickly turned to Bayley. Why was he so upset when single Sasha went out with single Finn, while he, dating Bayley, wrestled?

Seth walked backed to his bed, sitting on it and reaching for clean clothes while he dialed Bayley's number. Much like Sasha's phone, no answer. Seth shook his head as he finished putting jeans and one of his own Seth F'n Rollins shirt and left his room.

Seth had planned on driving to the next city early, but he was drawn to the main desk like a moth to a flame. "Excuse me, has Sasha Banks checked out yet? I'm suppose to give her a ride," he lied, "I'm also with WWE."

"Yes, I'm aware Mr. Rollins, no, she hasn't checked out yet," the clerk said in a dry tone, giving Rollins a glaring expression.

"Ok, well, thank you," Seth spoke quietly as he stepped back from the desk. He couldn't decide what to do. He sat down in the main lobby, tapping his foot and running his hand through his slightly trimmed beard. Maybe he'd wait for Sasha in the lobby.

Seth shook his head. Seth laughed to himself as the thought that he was borderline stalking Sasha crossed his mind. He was suppose to be with Bayley, not Sasha. She could do whatever she wanted. She could date out with whoever she wanted. She could fuck...wait...no way, Seth thought. Not Bálor. Not ever, not in a million years, not on my watch.

Seth shot up from his chair like a bolt of lighting, storming to the front desk prepared to ask for Sasha room number when purple hair jumped out to him in the corner of his eye. He turned and spotted Sasha herself, wearing tight jeans, he hair up in a bun, and...and a fucking Finn Bálor t-shirt.

Sasha spotted him, waving. Her joy turned to confusion as she saw Seth's face turn completely sour as he nearly sprinted up to her. "Hey, Seth, what's up?"

"What the hell, Banks, I tried to call you?"

"Oh, sorry," Sasha smiled at Seth, "my phone died late last night, I just forgot to charge it."

Seth places his hands in his pockets and nodded his head, biting his lip hard. "So, you went out with Finn last night?"

Sasha was slightly taken off guard. "Y-Yeah."

"Why?" Seth said flatly.

"Does it matter? I just went out with him."

"Did you fuck him?"

"Seth!" Sasha began to storm past Rollins. She had enough of this constant questioning. She was an adult women, she didn't need or want Seth sticking his nose in business that it didn't belong. Seth reached out, grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Come on, Banks, tell me."

"Why Seth," Sasha barked, "it doesn't concern you, not even the slightest bit!"

"Yeah, I actually think it does," Seth snapped back, glaring into the eyes of Sasha.

"Please, Seth, tell me how?!" Sasha folded her arms, anger filling her with each sentence Seth spoke.

"Like you don't know."

"Really, Seth, I don't know. Last time I checked we weren't a thing, and you're dating Bayley!"

"Come on, Sasha, we both know we have something."

Sasha for a second lost all he anger, Seth was right, but Bayley was in the middle of this and she didn't even know it. As long as Bayley was still in the picture, Sasha could and wouldn't feel anything for Seth.

"We have nothing, Seth, we are just friends, and that's all we can be!"

Sasha turned to walk away, but again felt Seth's hand grab hers, this time however, he didn't turn her around, he interlocked his figures with hers, stepping closer behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, their bodies pressing together. They could feel each other's warmth.

"We have something, Sasha. I felt it every time we are together, every time I see you. Please don't go out with Finn."

Sasha closed her eyes, feeling Seth's breath on her neck sent shivers throughout her body. She wanted him, she wanted him so bad, but for now, he was Bayley's, and she'd be going out with Finn. Sasha, against all her bodies commands, broke away from Seth. She turned to face him, Seth's face heartbroken.

"I'm going out with Finn, Seth, you figure out what you have to figure out, and then come talk to me, it just might be too late, though."

Sasha quickly waved to Seth and walked out of the door. Seth looked around, no one in sight, but there might as well have been a million people as at least there could have been someone there to feel his pain with him. He fell back on to a chair in the main lobby, Sasha walking away from him replaying over and over again in his mind.

...

Bayley wouldn't admit it to anyone, but there was something about Cesaro lift anything that made her bubble within. Whether it be a deadlift of someone during a match, or a bench press at the gym, she couldn't help but lock her eyes on to him doing it. Unfortunately for her, this time he caught her.

"What's the problem, Bayley," he started, setting the weight down, "You a little drained from the workout?" Cesaro asked as he walked closer to her, using a towel to wipe his hands.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Bayley said, looking around, noticing not a single piece of workout equipment was near her.

"Well, I would say this was a pretty successful session, you ready for that breakfast I promised?"

"Yes, I think I earned it," Bayley said as they began to shuffle toward the locker rooms.

"I would agree, now this time you better hurry, I've got no problem leaving you here and taking Sheamus instead."

"Yeah," Bayley started as she lightly chuckled, "but Sheamus isn't as charming as me."

"Well..." Bayley hit Cesaro with her towel as she walked off to the showers.

...

Cesaro ordered a nice helping of eggs and hash browns while Bayley enjoyed some French toast. She couldn't help but continuously smile at Cesaro. She always enjoyed being around him, hit SmackDown seemed to have a more calming environment than RAW, one where she was able to spend more time with him.

"How's the French toast? Frenchy I hope."

"That sounds like a New Day Joker, Cesaro, have you lost your game?"

Cesaro laughed as he took a bite of his eggs. "You know, it is possible. They are really draining and they kind of rule the SmackDown backstage, forcing me to play their games."

"Sounds horrible."

"That isn't even the half of it."

Bayley laughed, taking another bite of her French toast. She watched Cesaro carefully. She didn't notice the wide smile growing on her face. She only realized when Cesaro looked up and returned on to her.

"Listen," he spoke, "Sheamus is going to be taking some time off, so I was wondering if you would want to ride with me?" Bayley was opening her mouth until Cesaro's next words cut her short and made her rethink. "I'm sure Seth wouldn't mind. It's not like I'd ever make a move or anything."

Seth. Bayley felt horrible. He had completely slipped her mind. Not in the sense she forgot he existed, but more that they did as a couple. The distance was growing while she was still on RAW, but even over the few days she was on SmackDown, she now really felt it.

"I mean, sure, it'll be fine," Bayley answers, Cesaro smiling, returning to eat, but Bayley thought of her relationship, or possibly lack there of.

...

Sasha got in her car and drove. Drove far away from the hotel. Why? Why did things have to be so complicated? She was suppose to meet Finn for breakfast but doubted if she could do it. Seth made it harder and harder to move on away from him. Now that she knew he felt the same, it was going to be even harder.

Her phone rang, and at first she figured it was Seth and planned on not answering, but then hope filled her that it was. She checked. It was Finn.

"Hello."

"Sasha, where are you?"

"Ugh, Sorry Finn, it's just.." Sasha didn't know if she wanted to go there. All she and Finn had done was a quick little innocent kiss, nothing more, and honestly Sasha didn't want any more. Seth was on her mind, even if she knew it was wrong for him to be there.

"What is it, Sasha? Something happen?"

"No, nothing really, just some personal issues came up, a little draining, I'm really sorry. Is it okay if I take..."

"It's fine, Sasha," Finn cut her off. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You're probably still not over Seth. Don't worry about it. I'll be your friend, there whenever you need me."

Sasha sighed. "Thank you, Finn. You'll never know how much that means to me."

Sasha hung up the phone. Finn was a great guy, but she wanted Seth. Seth wanted her, but they just couldn't do it. It wouldn't be right, it wouldn't be fair. Bayley. Sasha felt sadness fill her. She had to give Bayley a call. Just to hear her voice.

...

RAW cake quickly. Sasha and Bayley had talked, but just quick conversations about how they were doing and what the shows were like. She missed having her friend around, but the fact that Seth filled her thoughts stung the worst. They all had to get together and clear the air. Talk things through, that was the only way they'd ever feel complete.

...

Bayley laughed as Cesaro told her his tag team stories about he and Sheamus. She felt she could be completely real with him no matter what. He was funny, and energizing. He made her feel like a NXT up and comer again. Full of hopes and dreams.

"Well, you know what I'm talking about when it comes to tag team wrestling. First ever women's tag team champs."

"That's right. Forever in the record books."

"How's your partner Sasha doing?"

Bayley's smile fades. She could tell something was up with Sasha every time they quickly spoke, but Sasha never got around to telling her.

"Somethings definitely up with her, I just can't get it out of her."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she's been that way for a while, it just seems to have gotten stronger."

"Probably a guy. Love has that affect on people."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Kofi Kingston told me."

Bayley laughed. She began to think hard. When did Sasha start acting so different? As if something was eating her up? Not soon after Mania, it had to be. Maybe it was because they lost their titles? No, Sasha had lost titles plenty before. It could...Seth.

"Oh my god."

"What is it?" Cesaro asked.

"Sasha likes Seth."

"Well I do too..."

"No joke, Cesaro, I think she might be in love with him."

"What about you?"

Bayley looked at Cesaro, the glow in his eyes made her forget her worries. Things were becoming clear.

...

Seth Rollins stomped through the hallways, his wrestling gear in, his hair damp, and the Universal title around his waist. He was looking for Triple H. He had some business he had to take care of.

"Hunter!" Seth called. Triple H turned away from his conversation with a producer, smiling at the sight of one of his dear students of wrestling.

"Seth, I'm really excited for this upcoming angle. So are Orton and Styles. Ratings are going to boost."

"That's all great, Hunter, I've just got to ask you one favor."

"Sure, kid, anything."

"I wanna match with Finn, tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

As Bayley prepared backstage at the SmackDown house show, she also continuously tried to call Seth Rollins, but with no answer being the result each and every time. Bayley also tried to call Sasha, but much like Seth, no answer. Her complete attention was on the phone. One of them surely would have to call back soon. She knew the situation between the three was getting complicated more and more by the minute.

She had deeply cared for Seth, and still did, but the months leading to the draft and the weeks following, Bayley felt a drifting apart. Not that it was on purpose, but Sasha was the cause. The connection between the Boss and the Man was too strong, and Bayley could clearly see that. Bayley just felt a fool for standing in the way so long. Seth always had a vibe with Sasha. Talking, joking, they clicked on every level.

Besides, Bayley had found out something about herself too. Cesaro was on her mind, a lot. Their personalities meshed. They both could be very serious, and yet goofy at the same time. Bayley knew that connection Seth and Sasha had, she had it with Cesaro.

But Bayley was becoming more and more frustrated. Before this feelings boiled over, Bayley had to get one of them, or someone on the phone.

A knock on the door turned her attention away from the matter. "Who is it?" She asked, walking closer to the door.

"It's me, Cesaro. I'm seeing if you're okay. Your match is coming up," he spoke through the door. Bayley smiled, she could hear the care in his voice.

"You can come in," Bayley said, quickly moving back to the phone hoping someone would call her back.

"I walk in and you run back to your phone? I can't be that boring," Cesaro joked, walking up beside her.

"It's not you, no one on RAW seems to answer their phone."

...

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no, Seth, no match with Finn," Seth was shocked. Hunter should surely have thought that would be a knock out match for RAW.

"Why not? The crowd would go crazy for it?" Seth tried to argue, his true intentions hidden.

"It makes no sense in the grand scheme of things. We'd have to add Finn to the match at the PPV, when he's busy with the Intercontinental championship. Great match or not, we can't take away for the overall story," Hunter paused, looking Rollins over. He had known him for a long time now, and he could read Seth nearly like a book. Few things could be kept from the Game. "Why do you want to fight Finn, anyway?" Triple H began, "you're moving into a program with Randy, who you haven't worked with in forever, and Styles, who you've never had a one on one match with. That is gold right there."

"Yeah, well..." Seth couldn't come up with what to say. He was already feeling the anger build knowing Hunter wasn't allowing this match. He just wanted to throw one real punch in, or two.

"What's this really about, huh?" Triple H leaned closer to Rollins, trying to peer deep within the expression on his face. "There's something deeper, isn't there? Don't tell me you've made this personal, Seth."

"Hunter..."

"God damn it, Seth!" Triple H threw up his arms, now glaring at the man he took under his wings like so many others. "You've been in this business how long?"

"Nearly my whole life."

"Then tell me why you think a move like this would be okay? You think once I found out what really happened I'd keep that title on you? Even if I wanted too?"

Seth stood there, emotions building within him. Not kno was Finn taking Sasha from him, but he caved and let down one of the people most important to him. "Hunter, I..."

"I'm keeping this fuck up to myself, Rollins," Triple H placed his hand on Seth's shoulder, speaking deeply to him. "You're better than that. I know you are."

Triple H shook his head, and walked off, leaving Seth looking down at his feet. He had let Hunter down, he had embarrassed himself, he had been a fool. Seth rubbed his face, ashamed of his actions, even if they hadn't taken shape.

What would he really have done? Throw his whole career away, for Sasha, who was the best friend of his girlfriend?

Seth quickly walked to his locker room. He needed to take this all in. It was all getting out of hand. He nearly went and crossed the line with a friend in Finn. He entered his locker room, sitting down next to his Universal title. He scratched for it, crawled for it, bled for it, and he nearly ruined it all. His feeling were eating him up. He had to get them out.

The vibration of his phone turned his attention away. He looked at it, hoping it was Sasha. He'd been a real asshole to her the last time they saw each other. Instead, it was Bayley. He didn't know if should answer. He didn't know what he'd say. Deep down though, he had to pick it up, his gut told him too.

...

Sasha nearly didn't want to go to RAW. Whatever took over Seth Rollins, it made her want to rethink the relationships she didn't and did want to pursue. He was a different animal back there, one she didn't like in the slightest bit. Sasha wasn't sure how to feel. She was pushed and pressed by Seth, and the only reason she could come up with had to be too far fetched.

No way would Seth, while dating Bayley, have feelings for her. It was out of the connection. Sasha wished it to be true, but now that Seth had snapped on her, she could no longer care less.

She showed up the RAW, quickly moving through hallways and high traffic areas, not sure if she was ready for the second round of confrontation with Seth that was sure to come. Maybe though he would apologize. It was Seth after all.

Sasha didn't want to have to go through anything else like it though while at work. It was a personal matter that felt as if it continued to get more personal.

It was so odd how Seth had blown up about a date with Finn. Sasha did find it odd. There had to certainly be something more behind it. Things were not adding up, but Sasha wanted to make sure it wouldn't stay that way. Maybe she would seek out Rollins.

For now though, she prepared for her match on RAW, Seth fading from her mind, but at the same time, not really. He sort of lived there.

...

"So that's it then?"

"I guess."

"Don't sound so upset."

Bayley laughed. Seth was quite the character. So was Sasha. It made so much sense. "I don't mean it like that, Seth. We both want something different. Someone I guess."

Seth wasn't sure if he heard Bayley right. If she said what he thought he heard, Bayley must know something he didn't. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Come on, Seth, you and Sasha."

"Me and Sasha, please Bayley."

"You are so stubborn. Everyone, including myself, ships you too."

"Not this ship crap again."

"Yes, ship. I ship you, the fans ship you, the world and universe ship you, so just do us a favor and bang already."

"Woah, we only just broke up."

"Please, Seth, you've been crazy about Sash for a while, I just asked you on a date first, we both know though who fits better."

"Bayley, you..."

"I'll be alright, Seth, do what you have to do."

Seth started the rub the back of his head. Things wouldn't be as easy as Bayley might have hoped. "Yeah, about that."

"For heavens sake, Seth, what did you do?" Bayley huffed over the phone. Only Seth Rollins would pull a move to mess things up just before they fell into place.

"She went on a date with Finn, and let's just say I didn't take it so well."

"You went ape shit."

"Pretty much."

...

Sasha put her ring gear on, ready for a big match against Alexa Bliss as they both headed back towards the main event scene. Sasha quickly checked her phone before heading off, growing slightly worried at all the missed calls from Bayley.

Sasha sent a quick text making sure everything was alright, and when Bayley responded with the all good, Sasha was prepare to head off and compete in the ring.

When she returned post match, Sasha felt amazing. There was nothing like getting in the ring and doing what she loved to do. Sasha began to tidy up, putting on street clothes and getting ready to head off to the next event, however when she pulled her phone out and noticed some suspicious texts from Bayley, Sasha couldn't rest easy as the last hour of the show ticked down.

...

Sasha walked through the emptying parking lot when Seth Rollins caught her eye. Not because of something he was wearing or doing, because at that point Sasha was still furious with him, but instead where he was standing.

Seth was standing with a bag over his arm and next to Sasha's rental car.

"Ready for a road trip!" He spoke joyfully. Sasha rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Who'd he think he was? What did this handsome, attractive, sexy...Why was she upset again? Oh, yeah, he insulted her to her face. Made her feel like dirt, and worst of all, he acted as if they were together when he was with Bayley all along. How dare he. "Listen, Seth, I don't know where you get off thinking I'm driving anywhere with you, but it's not happening. I'd rather ride on a public bus at midnight in the most dangerous city than ride anywhere with you."

Seth put his hands on his heart, trying to hold back a huge smirk he figured would soon reveal itself. "Oh, my dear Sasha, you hurt me, you hurt me so." Seth fell back against the car, clutching his chest as he began to fake cough. "Cold, so cold. You words broke my heart, Sasha. Forgive me for my sins."

"Now you expect me to forgive you for being an asshole, and you ask for my forgiveness by being an asshole. Wow, Seth, you don't learn much, do you?" Sasha opened up the back door, tossing her bag in as Seth pulled himself to his feet, dusting off his pants.

"Alright, Maybe I took that a little too far. What I should have said was sorry. Sorry for over stepping my boundaries, for acting like we were something more, for getting jealous, and worst of all, hurting you." Seth reached for Sasha's hand, but she moved it away, just out of his grasp. "I never meant to hurt you. I just couldn't stand imagining you with another guy. It hurt. It burned."

"Well, Seth, there's no denying we had something, but all your burning was for nothing. I actually had to watch you with Bayley," Sasha lowered her head, fighting tears begging to fall from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I just never knew. And when I felt my feelings for you grow, acting on them, well, you know." Sasha nodded. She did know. She would never be able to look at Bayley again. She did what was right.

"I suppose I accept your apology. Now get in the car so we can go. We're going to be late as it is." Seth smiled as he jumped into the passenger seat, Sasha chuckling as she got behind the wheel. Maybe this road trip wouldn't be so bad.

...

Cesaro sat in his room. After talking with Sheamus about their tag team bout the next night he sat up. He didn't feel like watching TV, he just wanted to talk with Bayley. He might have been getting too close but he couldn't help it. Her laugh was heart throbbing, her smile was incredible, and whenever she got close to him, his breath wasn't normal and he felt like he never felt before. It was crazy. It appeared the Swiss Superman found his weakness, or his Lois Lane. He wasn't she. Although it wasn't as strong as it once was, she was in a relationship with Seth, one of his closest friends. He couldn't do that to him, he felt bad enough getting so close to her.

Cesaro got up, walking over to the window and looking out over the city. He wondered where she was. Did she go out? Was she talking with Seth? A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He figured it would be Sheamus or something, but he opened it to find Bayley there. His heart nearly stopped beating.

...

Bayley sat in her room, thinking of Seth and Sasha. She had told Seth the best move, and hoped it would work out for the both of them. Even when Seth and her were together, she always felt he and Sasha had the stronger connection. The fact she never made a move surprised her. Bayley didn't mean to make one of her own, it just sort of happened. Lost in the moment. She cared for Seth deeply, but they never had the bond Seth and Sasha had. At least not until she moved to SmackDown and started to talk to Cesaro. Talk to him every day and every night.

She didn't know if she should tell him. Cesaro was a guy who worked hard and only worked hard. He was a guy who everyone knew could be champion, but never given the opportunities. He had to fight extra hard for them. Bayley didn't want to be in the way. She made her mark on the women's division.

Still the thought of him ran through her head. She felt they just got each other. Understood each other like no one else. Bayley shook her head. What was she doing? She had just told Rollins to go for it and now here she was, thinking and not acting. She quickly through on some clothes and left her room, remember Cesaro had mentioned which one he would be in, she quickly made her way to his hotel room. Bayley was ready to put it all on the line.

She reached his door, cautious at first, but then there was no going back. She knocked on the door. Please, please don't answer, she didn't know if she'd be able to tell him how she felt. Cesaro opened the door. They stared at each other, neither speaking, just looking. Bayley suddenly leaned forward, kissing Cesaro hard.

...

"You know, Boss, you should be honored driving the Universal Champion around."

Sasha glared at Seth. "Excuse me Universal Champ, but you're here with the Boss. You should be honored I'm driving you. Please, everyone knows the WWE championship is better anyway."

Seth chuckled and sat up straight, looking at Sasha. "Are you kidding me?"

"Are you kidding me," Sasha replied. "That ugly red strap, please. Gag me with a spoon, why don't ya."

"You are crazy, Banks! Me having that Universal title makes it that much greater."

"Well..."

"Oh please, Seth Freakin' Rollins is the face of WWE, any title I have is instantly in the main event."

"What year is this, you sound like 2015 Rollins. Where is the blonde half of your hair?"

"Look who's talking? I didn't know Purple was your natural color," Seth chuckled. He loved going back and forth with Sasha. Something about it just sent energy throughout his body.

"What's the deal? You don't like the purple hair?"

Seth smirked, he leaned out of his seat, moving so close to Sasha she could feel his presence on her skin. His warmth warmed her. She could feel his breath on his neck. God, she hoped she could get in a car accident because this guy wanted to get all hot and steamy on her. "I'll be honest," he whispered in her ear, shivers running down Sasha's back. "I love the purple hair, but when you had that red hair." Seth leaned down, kissing her neck. Sasha let out a breath.

She snapped out of it quickly though, pushing gently away. "Sorry, Seth, we can't."

"No, it's fine, Banks...I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it."

With that, Sasha and Seth drove the rest of the way in silence. Seth wanted Sasha, and he figured she felt the same, and he didn't plan on waiting much longer. They both had waited enough. Through relationships, injuries, being on other brands, he was through waiting. Sasha wouldn't be able to hide her feelings forever.

...

Cesaro held Bayley close as they looked out the window onto the city below, the bright lights battling the moon for domination. Bayley turned her head, smiling as she pressed her lips against Cesaro's.

"So, Seth is okay with all this?" He asked, not wanting to hurt his friend.

"Yeah, he's got his own chance currently."

"Sasha?"

"Yep."

"Man, everyone ships those two."

"Yeah, what's the deal with that? I mean I'm one of them, but still."

Cesaro pulled Bayley close, breathing all of her in. "I'm really glad you came to SmackDown, I don't know if any of this would have happened if you didn't."

Bayley shook her head. "I don't think it would have, but I'm sure glad it did. You mean so much to me Cesaro."

"You do too, Bayley. You mean everything to me."

With that, they held each other close, not wanting to ever let go. When the sun would rise, they wouldn't care. They'd stay exactly where they were.

...

Seth tried to stop Sasha as she quickly got out of the car, rushing into the hotel. She wouldn't listen to him. Not a bit. She probably still figured he and Bayley were together, but she wouldn't give him the time of day to explain.

She quickly checked in and began to go to her room. Seth chased her down in to the elevator. "I swear I'm not a stalking, but please Sasha I really need to tell you something."

"Save it, Seth, what you pulled in the car.."

"Me and Bayley broke up, Sash. She likes Cesaro."

"Really?" Seth nodded as Sasha looked at him, innocence and shock in her eyes. "She likes Cesaro?" Again Seth nodded. "And who do you like?"

Seth smiled widely, stepping towards Sasha, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, kissing her hard. They both didn't care if anyone walked in or saw them, they need each other. It had been too many roadblocks, too much in the way keeping them apart, that now that they were together, nothing would ever pull them apart.

Seth and Sasha smiled widely as they kissed, never wanting to break away.


End file.
